7 Days of Kataang
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: 7 prompts for Kataang Week, 8/19-8/25. Mischief, Skin, Reunited, Secrets, Passion, Spirit, Destiny.
1. Mischief

_Hey guys! Guess what?? It's Kataang week! This is my first one so don't be too harsh. _

_Well, this is the first prompt, Mischief. I guess this takes place sometime in the year after the series finale while they're traveling again or whatnot._

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar...or Sokka's boomerang skills._

**

* * *

**

**MISCHEIF**

_Waterbending practice_, I thought, _yeah right_. How stupid did Aang and Katara think I am? I can barely get them to keep their hands off of each other in public and I was supposed to trust them to go be alone, half-naked, and wet together? No way.

I scanned the trees that surrounded the small, shallow pond my sister and Aang were using for bending practice, looking for one that'd be noiseless and easy to climb. I wasn't against Katara and Aang having alone time together—every couple needed it—but I wasn't sure I liked them being alone and so sparsely clothed. I hoisted myself easily on to a thick branch and watched Katara and Aang bend.

_So far, so good_, I thought. They were doing some complicated form that looked suspiciously like the dance they'd done at the dance party Aang threw in that fire nation town. I could hear Katara giggle when their faces came within centimeters of each other. I had to admit, they were pretty perfect for each other, though I'd never tell them that. I could see the way they looked at each other—it was the way Suki and Yue had both looked at me and the way I believed I'd looked at them. I knew Aang wouldn't ever hurt Katara or do anything with her that she didn't want to do, but I still calculated the angle I'd have to throw my new boomerang in to hit Aang in the back of the head, should things get out of hand.

Katara spun into Aang's arms and he dipped her backwards, exactly like when they had danced at the party. I watch him tighten his grasp around Katara's waist—so she wouldn't fall, probably—and kissed her. Watching my sister get kissed made me want to strangle Aang and barf at the same time. I gave him ten seconds before I'd interrupt him with a boomerang in his head. I moved on the tree branch, ready to throw my boomerang. _5, 4, 3…_

As I was about to release my weapon, Katara suddenly slid out of Aang's arms and into the shin-deep water.

"Katara!" I vaguely heard Aang exclaim. He knelt to Katara's side and I think I saw Katara's hand around the back of his head, pulling him down further. She must have been whispering in his ear because Aang lips didn't make contact with her neck like I thought they were going to. Aang pulled away smiling and pulled Katara up.

They began bending again, swirling the water back and forth between them. It circled around them again and again, picking up speed. Katara and Aang's arms then opened toward me and I found my self knocked out of the tree, soaking wet. Katara and Aang soon stood over me with their arms crossed.

"That's why you shouldn't spy on us," Katara said before hitting me with another wave of water. They turned and walked back to camp laughing. _Stupid bending_.

* * *

_Heehee...not my best, but I like the idea._

_Sokka's point of view on Kataang? Awesome to write. I adore his big-brotherly-ness. :)_

_For people waiting for the next chapter of The Kataang Chronicles...I promise I'll start working on it as soon as Kataang Week is over._


	2. Skin

_Hey guys!! Day two of Kataang Week. Wooo!_

_Please note that this chapter actually deserves the rating of T. Its not descriptive...but it is suggestive._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar or Katara or Aang or Kataang. :(_**

**

* * *

****SKIN**

I ran my arm up and down Katara's back lazily as I watched her sleep. We'd arrived back at camp where Sokka, Suki and Toph were already asleep a half-hour ago after a late-night waterbending practice. I was amazed they hadn't been woken up by our hushed laughter and chatting. Katara hadn't even bothered to put her _real_ clothes back on or unroll her sleeping bag—instead choosing to use my chest as a pillow and my body heat as a substitute for a blanket. It was becoming increasingly common for her to spend the night by my side when we had to camp out in the open. Surprisingly enough, Sokka's only usual reaction was a smart-aleck remark and a knowing smile. I suppose he _could_ see that we were always clothed—at least partially.

My own eyes grew heavy and the hand that was stroking her back slowed more and more every time. As I pulled it down from the nape of her neck, it caught on a knot momentarily before continuing down to the small of her back. I dragged it back up to find her back completely bare. Alarmed at the feeling of _all_ of that soft, smooth skin, my eyes flew open.

The knot my fingers had caught on was the one that held her chest bindings in place and it had come undone! The thin piece of pale blue fabric now lay open between our chests. Luckily for her, the way she laid—her upper body pressed flat on top of mine—saved her modesty and my innocence. All that had been revealed by her open top was the gentle curve of the side of her breast.

I tried to maneuver my arms around her to retie but I needed both hands. Even her sleeping embrace held one of my arms firmly to my side. I could have pulled my arms free, but it might have jolted her awake. She'd sit up instantly in alarm without realizing that her top had untied. Naturally, she'd think I was trying to sneak a peek while she slept and…

"Aang?" Her eyes fluttered open and she muttered my name in a barely audible whisper.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Katara!" I gasped breathlessly. Much to my dismay, this caused her to sit up suddenly as I feared she would. I tried to close my eyes—I knew she'd be embarrassed and extremely irritated if I gawked—but I couldn't help catching a glimpse due to her abrupt change of position. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes

"Wha—," she began. She must've felt the breeze on her bare skin because I heard her arms wrap around her chest and a small gasp escape her lips as she realized she was half-naked. As she paused, I replayed the memory of what I'd just seen in my mind. I'd always believed she was the most beautiful girl that had ever lived—but now there was no doubt. There was no one more exquisite. "Aang! What did you do?" Her tone wasn't quite as irate as I'd predicted, but she still sounded annoyed enough that I prayed to all my past lives she'd believe my story.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed desperately. "It came undone when my hand went over it and I was trying to figure out how to fix it without waking you up and I was scared that if you woke up you'd sit up without realizing it like you just did and then you'd get mad at me and—" She swallowed the rest of my explanation in a kiss. It seemed that was her favorite way of silencing me—she did it every time I started rambling.

"Aang," she whispered, calmly. "It's okay. I believe you," she assured me. I let out an audible sigh of relief. "How much did you—oh, you can open your eyes if you want." I opened my eyes to find her arms crossed, shielding her herself from my eyes. The image of her nudity reappeared in my mind. My cheeks heated up and I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the picture. I kept my gaze concentrated on her eyes. "How much did you see, Aang?" she sighed.

I considered lying and saying I'd closed my eyes in time but I would feel bad fibbing and she would probably see through that lie in a second. "I…I _tried_ to look away in time," I clarified, frantically trying to save face. She sighed again.

"But?"

"I saw everything," I admitted in disgrace, although it wasn't really my fault. Color rose to her cheeks and she looked down at Appa's fur beneath us. She didn't seem to want to meet my gaze. She seemed…humiliated "I'm sorry, Katara," I moved nearer to her and put my hand on her cheek. "If it makes you feel better…I think you're gorgeous. Naked, I mean."

I could feel how hard it was for her to look me in the eyes, but her pretty blue eyes stared into mine. "Really?"

"Of course," I placed a kiss on her cheek. "Uhm…why don't you get dressed so I can hug you?" I chuckled and smiled uneasily. I turned around without even being told. I knew my dreams tonight were going to be haunted by the small glance I'd caught of Katara's bare chest. I tried desperately to put it out of my mind. I couldn't think about it while I was with Katara. I knew I'd end up staring at her chest and I'd get smacked for it—perhaps even by Sokka if I'm having really bad luck. Luckily, as I just stopped envisioning her nude, she distracted me with her arms around my neck and a kiss on my cheek.

"How 'bout that hug?" she asked, releasing me. I turned to face her and pulled her close. I kept my hands still this time. I'd been fortunate that she hadn't been upset, but I was sure she'd probably waterbend at me within an inch of my life if I did it again. I instead concentrated on her wonderful scent. I sighed as I exhaled a particularly large breath of her water-fresh aroma. Katara leaned to the side and I followed her so that we were now lying back down on Appa's tail. Our grip on each other loosened as we relaxed. She yawned.

"Goodnight, Katara," I whispered. Silence followed. I chuckled—she was already fast asleep. I quickly followed—ready to retreat to the unconsciousness of dreams, where I couldn't be blamed for the visions running through my head.

At least Sokka hadn't been awake.

* * *

_Heehee...I love awkward situations. :D_

_I tried SUPER hard to keep it T...so I just had it say that he saw...but I didn't really say WHAT he saw...I dunno..._

_Reviews??? Please?_


	3. Reunited

_Yay for Day 3 of Kataang Week! Thanks so much to everyoe who has reviewed!_

_This isn't exactly spectacular...but I suppose its alright._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kataang, Avatar, or Aangs hatred of stewed sea prunes. 3_**

**

* * *

****REUNITED**

I sighed as I poked the fire under the steaming pot of stewed sea prunes. They weren't as much of a treat as they had been when we'd seen Bato while we were on our way to the North Pole a year and a half ago. I was able to have them whenever I felt like making them in the past six months since I'd come home to the Southern Water Tribe. I pulled the sleeves of my parka down, trying to get as warm as possible. In my travels with Aang, I'd become unaccustomed to the constant chill in the air of the South Pole. I'd also become unaccustomed to Aang's absence. Even six months after he left on his "world tour", it was still hard to comprehend that his arms weren't ready for me to rush into and escape the cold.

As I thought about it, I heard the door of the large tent move aside and quiet footsteps enter. I reached up to stir the sea prunes absentmindedly. A pair of hands swiftly covered my eyes. "Guess who?" A voice whispered. It was so much deeper than I remember, but I couldn't help the sudden hope that sprung up. The hands dropped away and my eyes widened. I turned around to meet his sparkling grey eyes in disbelief.

"Aang!" I said breathlessly, lunging into his arms. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. All the tears I'd been holding in began to spill out of my eyes. My chest shuddered with my sobs.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Katara," he murmured sweetly into my ear. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around my waist, and the other ran through my hair reassuringly. I tried to responded, but I couldn't form the words.

"I-I m-miss-missed y-you," I managed to stammer through uneven breaths. "I l-lo—," I began to remind him for the first time in months how I'd always felt about him, but his lips swiftly cut me off. He tasted the exact same way he had when we' had our first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers and when we'd begun dating after he defeated Ozai. His kiss held the same gentle confidence. It was exactly like nothing had changed—well, if you didn't count the tears that still streamed down my cheeks. When he pulled away, I was surprised to find that his eyes were red and swollen with tears too. He pulled me up to my feet with him.

"I love you," he reminded me adorably. His brow creased. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I didn't think I would miss you so much. I should have asked you to come with me."

"Aang," I paused to kiss him on the lips quickly—we had a lot of kissing to make up, "I love you too…so much." I choose to ignore his apology. If he was apologizing, he already felt bad about it and I didn't want to tell him how much it had hurt to be separated from him for that long. I kissed him again and silently noted that I had to lean up on my toes to reach. I resolved to tell him later, not wanting to cut the reunion of our lips short. We both sighed noisily as our tongues swirled around each other's. _Sokka _better_ not interrupt us._

* * *

Next prompt won't be up until tomorrow night because won't hve computer access until then.

Reviews??


	4. Secrets

_Hey guys!! Sorry this is up so late...I just got home. :)_

_So we've had a little bit of Sokka's view on Kataang...how about Toph's??_

**_DISCLAIMER: Do not own Avatar. :/_**

**

* * *

****SECRETS**

When Aang had quietly crept into Katara's bedroom an hour after hearing Sokka enter his own room, he believed he'd been as careful as humanly possibly not to get caught. He made sure everyone—_especially_ Sokka—had turned in for the night and had even waited a whole hour after before sneaking into his girlfriend's room. Aang had accounted for everything—except for a certain blind Earthbender with insomnia.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," she teased the next morning. "Did you and Sugar Queen have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was gr—hey!" Aang began to answer the question before realizing his mistake. "How did you know?"

He asked apprehensively in a more hushed tone.

"Couldn't sleep last night," Toph shrugged. "You had some pretty bad luck, there. You're so light on your feet that I probably wouldn't have noticed if I'd been asleep."

"You can't tell Sokka!" The airbender said quickly and quietly, glancing around nervously to make sure that Katara's brother wasn't around.

"I don't know…What's in it for me?" Toph demanded. Katara strolled into the kitchen where this exchange was set. Her blue eyes flashed curiously as she caught the last of Toph's words.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We forgot about Toph last night," Aang sighed regretfully. How could he have been so stupid to forget about Toph's all-seeing feet?

"Agh!" Katara exclaimed and plopped down in a chair. She smacked her forehead. "I can't believe we forgot!" Aang placed his hand on her shoulder and offered a smile in an attempt to comfort her.

"I was just telling Twinkle Toes here that I might just have to tell Sokka…" Toph began. Katara injected desperately begging her not to before Toph could finish. "…unless you make it worth my while to keep it a secret."

"Please, Toph!" Aang pleaded.

"We'll do _anything_," Katara bit her lip fearfully and kept an eye out for Sokka like Aang had been doing just moments ago. Toph considered the many ideas that had popped in her head. She quickly reached the conclusion that the best thing she could think of was not having to see them make-out _all _the time. _It never ends_, she groaned mentally.

"No kissing. For a week," she added. She couldn't forbid them from it _forever._ "At least not where my feet can see," she again added. What did she care what they did out of her "vision"?

The two lovers looked at each other mournfully. "I…I guess we can do that," Katara muttered uncertainly. Aang bit his bottom lip.

"You'll have to. Otherwise…I'll have to tell Sokka," Toph warned. At this precise moment, Katara's older brother happened to join the group in the kitchen

"Tell me what?"

* * *

_Tee hee...I like to do that...any Kataang Chronicles readers know that I like to leave what happens after Sokka finds out up to you._

_Oh, and the whole "sneaking in Katara's room" thing isn't supposed to be suggestive...It can be if you want it to...but in my mind they weren't doing anything inappropriate. Just sayin'. :D_

_See ya tomorrow!_


	5. Passion

_Wowza! Day 5 already?? This is goin by awfully quick..._

_Kataang makeout tiemz??? YES PLEASE. :) Nothing but kissing though so no one should be uncomfortable reading._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar or any Kataang kisses._**

**

* * *

****PASSION**

"Come on in," I called to Aang who'd just knocked at the door to my room. I stood and swiveled around to see him enter. He stepped up to me, anticipation in his eyes, as if he were working up the courage to do something. "What did you ne—," My question was silenced by the pressure of Aang's lips on mine.

Aang kept a firm grasp on my shoulder and waist so I wouldn't pull away. I leaned forward into the kiss and both of his hands found their way around my waist. He held me close like he had during our kiss at Iroh's teashop two nights before. As we rearranged our bodies against each other, Aang's tongue had slipped in my mouth with out much ado. It cautiously poked around in my mouth, before he fell into a rhythm of simply running it along the inside of my lip. I took a moment to enjoy the sensation and engrave the way Aang tasted in my memory, before reversing the situation and investigating the inside of _his_ mouth with _my _tongue.

He let out a little groaned as I kissed him and then pushed me back a few feet into the wall. Startled by his boldness and confidence, I broke away for a breath as my back hit the wall. He seemed to sense my confusion and apologized half-heartedly. His thumbs ran in little circles on my shoulders and he kissed my cheek as he murmured, "sorry."

"I-Its okay," I stammered. What was wrong with me? Aang was usually the one who struggled with finding the right words…but here I was, stuttering and blushing. I could partially blame the kiss—it _was_ breathtaking and awfully passionate, not to mention unexpected. I suppose that Aang could be charming and smooth when he tried—like when he'd thrown that dance party—but his boldness had shocked me and…_delighted_ me. "I don't mind." He grinned and attached his lips to mine again.

He pressed his body flush against mine, placing one hand against the wall beside my head and wrapping the other arm around my middle. He deepened our kiss a few seconds into the lip lock, gently pushing my lips apart with his tongue. I met his tongue gladly at the intersection of our mouths. His tongue stroked mine pleasantly while my fingers played absentmindedly with his collar at the back of his neck. With sudden inspiration, I experimentally sucked his tongue lightly. "Mmm…" he quietly sighed and pushed me more insistently against the wall. Seeing he liked it, I continued to do it. I felt his neck grow warm under my fingers and, sensing a bright light behind my eyelids, I opened my eyes without breaking our kiss.

His arrows had begun to glow! I pulled away from the kiss unceremoniously "Aang! Your tattoos!" Wiping a bit of saliva that had escaped from one of our mouths, he glanced down at his still-glowing hand. "They were lit up when we were kissing," I smiled, half embarrassed by the sloppy kiss and half intrigued as to why his arrows had stared to glow.

Aang's expression was confused, as he watched the subtle glow fade back to the normal blue of his airbender tattoos. "Huh," he shrugged. "That's strange."

"Getting a little help from your past lives?" I asked teasingly.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, wanting me to believe that his skill was all him—which I did. "It must have been because I liked what you were doing so much," he grinned flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows. I smirked back.

"What? This?" I asked and kissed him again before he could respond, immediately finding his tongue to suck on. He began to withdraw his tongue after a few moments of enjoying it.

"Yeah. That," he sighed dreamily, before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I love you," he whispered. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, encouraging him to hug me.

"Love you, too," I murmured back, cherishing his loving embrace.

* * *

_Teehee. I don't know where the Aang gettin glowy came from... but it was just what popped in my head when I sa the prompt "passion"._

_Reveiws??_


	6. Spirit

_I had a hard time with this prompt so I ended up with a drabble that makes no sense. Bleh. It's 100 words exatly though! Yay._**

* * *

**

**SPIRIT**

Aang was such a spirited person that it was difficult for Katara to keep up sometimes.

Everything he did, he did whole heartedly and without reservation. Whether it was sliding down the mail chutes in Omashu, or sharing a special moment alone with Katara—he held nothing back. He smiled and laughed with abandon; he kissed her—all long and syrupy-sweet—so that she would practically feel the endorphins rush. Aang threw his whole soul into everything he did and inspired Katara to do the same. Katara knew that the next time they kissed; _he'd _be the one with chills.

* * *

_Last day of Kataang week tomorrow...kind of ironic since its also my fist day of school tomorrow._


	7. Destiny

_Wow. Last prompt. Phew...as much as I loved participating...it was a LOT of work._**

* * *

**

**DESTINY**

"_You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."_

"Aang?" The blue-eyed waterbender whispered as a memory struck her. She raised her head from her boyfriend's chest.

"Yea?" He answered, propping himself up on his elbows. Katara looked back at him, deep thought apparent in her eyes."What is it Katara?"

"I was just thinking…before Sokka and I left the South Pole, my Gran Gran said something about our…destinies being intertwined," she looked away from Aang's face nervously…embarrassed about her silly notion of "fate" and "destiny". She bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"What about it?" Aang continued to prod, unsure where she was going with this random memory. He airbended himself into a cross-legged position nearer to his love.

"Nevermind…it was stupid," she responded insecurely. Aang caught her hand as she brought it up to smooth her hair. He brought it to his lips, causing both of their faces to redden.

"Tell me," he implored. Katara found pure, sweet curiosity lacing the gray in his eyes. And though she still refused to meet his gaze, she resolved to tell him about her fanciful thoughts.

"Well…do you think that it's true? That we're…_destined_ to be together?" Aang thought it was a silly question; he had long ago decided that his relationship with Katara _had_ to be fate.

"I think so," he assured her with a smile. She looked up from the ground and met his eyes. "How else could it be that I ran away a hundred years ago and _you're_ the one that found me? I don't see any other explanation than that we're fated for each other. It was meant to be—wait. Didn't _you_ tell me that?" Aang gazed at her tanned face with careful attention, as he reflected on the memory of telling her his story on a stormy day.

"I guess I did, but this whole relationship is just so surreal…I guess it just dawned on me that destiny intended for us to be in love like this, not just to find each other," she smiled and blinked a couple times at her realization. "I'm glad I found you in that iceberg. _So_ glad, for so many reasons."

Aang soon found his arms full of Katara and her arms clenched tightly around him. "I'm glad it was you, too, Katara. I love you." She backed up slightly before firmly fixing her lips on Aang's and twisting her hands in his shirt. He gave a little yelp at the sudden contact, but gladly accepted it. She pulled away with a silly grin on her face.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_*tears up* That's it. Kataang Week is over. It was fun guys! Thanks for all my reviews. Feedback helps me sooo much with motivation._

_For those who care/are interested...The Kataang Chronicles will *probably* be updated within a week. Updates won't be as frequent now that school's started._


End file.
